German Utility Model GM 77 29 063 issued on Dec. 29, 1977 relates to a protective helmet. The helmet comprises a shell, an insulating layer, a soft lining and inflatable air cushions located between the insulating layer and lining, these air cushions being connected with each other by air tubes. The helmet also comprises a bellows, a check valve and an actuation element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,950 entitled Protective Helmet issued to Spyrou et al. on May 4, 1999. This patent relates to a helmet comprising a protective shell and releasable attachment means having a first front strap, a second front strap, attachment members, a rear strap, a first side strap, a second side strap, a rear plate, a first support strap and a second support strap. The rear strap comprises an outer region, a first lower extension and a second lower extension, the lower extensions providing a means for cradling the head of the wearer.
Canadian Patent Application 2,414,872 relates to a hockey helmet having an inflatable bladder for improving the fit of the helmet on the head of the wearer. The inflatable bladder is located adjacent the occipital region of the head and may be inflated by a pump.
Against this background, there is a need in the industry for a helmet that provides a better fitting on the head of the wearer.